narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shōta Ando
Still a work in progress... ''' '''Shōta Ando (安土 翔太, Ando Shōta) is a chūnin-level shinobi from Konohagakure, as well as a member of Konohagakure’s Ando clan. He's a member of Konoha Two. Shōta Ando is an original character created by MoonLightDaiyz of fanfiction.net. Background Brief Pre-History Shōta is the only born child of Kanou and Honoka, although his mother simply married into the Ando family. The Ando clan is an elite clan, although not as elite as the respected Hyuuga clan, but well respected and full of promising shinobi such as his parents, Kanou and Honoka were in the past. Most within the Ando clan have been appointed in becoming Special Jonin or ANBU within ranks, serving the current Hokage in charge; so most people and branches within the Ando are not known throughout Konohagakure or any other villages. After marrying and things settled down well enough, Honoka and Kanou decided that they had wanted to develop an even bigger family into their mists and tried to have a go at having a child of their own, but things, they realized, were easier said than done. They hadn't planned on the inconvenience of Honoka going through a miscarriage cycle after pregnancy; the two were both hurt by this terrible outcome. Kanou sent news over to her younger brother Kai Hikako in Kirigakure about how the pregnancy was a saddened failure. Hearing this news, Kai set out to Konoha to comfort his sister through this trying period of her life. He decided to stay and live with his older sister and her spouse, finding living in Konohagakure to be more comfortable than in Kirigakure, relinquishing his shinobi status within his home village. After a year or so, Honoka and Kanou both tried a couple times more, only for it to result in two false pregnancies. Honoka seemed to have given up hope of having a child of her own and blamed herself for not being able to give Kanou the child that he had always wanted. This period in her life lasted for a few slow months, until Kanou surprised her with a romantic night filled with dinner, sweet words and fluttering butterflies within her stomach and they tried once more, this time being successful in getting Honoka pregnant and thus, Shōta was born. The parents were undoubtedly happy with the turn of events; in fact, they were quite overjoyed. As the nine months flew by within a blink of an eye, Shōta Ando was born. He was everything that Honoka and Kanou dreamed their future child could be...with only the small exception of one minor flaw in Shōta's being, he was born legally blind. This took the Ando parents by surprise, if anything, to find out that the child they had been working so hard to create was born without sight, but they loved him unconditionally anyways with all their hearts, along with Kai; Shōta's maternal uncle. Shōta's Background Shōta lived a quite normal life, to say the least. Only child of his parents, well off and raised to be a proper young gentleman, of his mother's wishes. He lived like any young boy his age would if not more, since his family was a bit prestigious, following after the Hyuuga clan, that is. Although being born legally blind, he was held back by his parents' wishes in attending Konohagakure Academy, being a year older than most would have been, when first starting out. His mother was against him attending because of his visual disadvantage, seeing it as a dangerous handicap for him, making him utterly vulnerable in the shinobi field. Honoka quotes, "he's so young", " he has no vision of sight, isn't that dangerous?", "he's frail and blind". Shōta, however wanted to persevere past that. He believed that being blind, could not be a crutch for him to lean on for all of his life, and with that, along with the blessing of his father and uncle, Shōta was able to enroll into the academy. A year later, he was enrolled with a group of class men, reaching in ranks of a sharp young lad. Being skilled in strategic thinking, more surprisingly, his performance in stealth techniques were over par, and he knew the rules thoroughly in and out of the book in ninja skills, quotas and the like. Everything within the knowledge of becoming a full-bred ninja, Shōta knew all this and more, becoming an ace student in his class. After his young years of attending the academy, Shōta graduated at the late age of fifteen, a year older than his peers. He's assigned in becoming a chosen member of Konoha Two, under his jonin sensei, Rock Lee, and his teammates Kyo Hyuuga and Ichijo. Shōta's was quiet, cool and distant at the very beginning, choosing to only speak when spoken to, or silently observing his team's habits, downfalls and skills. But with Lee's persistent attitude, the blind young man was able to able to open up and assist in the further growth of his team. Even growing to have closer bonds with them as well, gaining as well as developing an attraction towards the Hyuuga daughter of the squad, and nurturing a brotherly relationship with Ichijo and Rock Lee. Shōta continues to further grow into being a highly skilled shinobi in kenjutsu as well as taijutsu, despite his young age at the time, he's displayed great skill, making him a young prodigy of the Ando clan. For years, Shōta has trained himself of his young preteen period to maneuver around swiftly without actual visual sight. Without it, Shōta can easily rely on his other five senses; touch, smell, sound, taste and his strongest sense of chakra sensory. The last quality, he uses daily to single out an individual person based on the usual slight difference in personalized chakra. Personality In personality, Shōta is a calm, cool and collected individual, who takes to quietly observe others and enjoys strategic thinking to himself. He's thoughtful, serene, kind and very polite; so polite that it sometimes even surprises his opponents, teammates and even a few sensei from villages who come in contact with him. At most times, it's noted that he always addresses people with proper honorifics, no matter the circumstances. He's highly well-mannered and believes in first introductions when meeting an opponent in battle; his upbringing has morphed these traits into his being to the point where he can't help, but be overly polite to others. Most would possibly think of this quality as a disadvantage in character, noting that he could seem somewhat of a pushover as others would use his kindness against him. Shōta is ever rarely upset or angered, in a sense, he is favorably compatible with anyone when chosen to be suddenly arranged with others to form a squad for an immediate mission. He carries himself with an air of amicable temperance, politely conversing with the people he encounters and freely giving his assisting services to those who might need a hand. Shōta doesn't hesitate to put himself in the path of harm to shield those around him and often attempts to diffuse contentious situations with soft, calming words. Back in his childhood, as a result of his dysfunction of being sightless, Shōta has become quite stubborn to ask others for assistance and grew determined to becoming a shinobi of Konohagakure to prove to others that even people like him are strong, skillful and able to accomplish the impossible, if they so wanted, despite their disabilities; but that resolve soon changed when he graduated from the Academy. Being born visionless didn't give Shōta a tragic or terrible childhood, in fact, life for him was quite normal, well as normal as life could be for a young boy without visual sight and yet his dysfunction made him strive for high expectations for himself. It is proven throughout the Deeper Bonds fanfiction series that Shōta is quite a very hard worker and strongly confident in himself along with his team. Whenever they seemed to doubt themselves, Shōta would be the main individual who would step in and tell them how much strength he sees in them and that he also can sense the Will of Fire burning within them. In a metaphorical sense, Shōta appears to be the glue that holds Konoha Two together. Shōta seems to have an unshakable faith in his teammates, trusting in their ambitions and goals in life. Further into the series, Shōta slowly starts to have strong feelings for his female teammate; Kyo Hyuuga. At first, it was simple admiration that she's such a strong-willed kunoichi and an amazingly talented taijutsu user, just like himself, but in the art of the Hyuuga's famous Gentle Fist technique. As time progressed, his admiration towards Kyo grew into genuine care and affection, eventually leading him to fall in love with her; although, Kyo makes it clearly known that she isn't at all interested in becoming involved within a relationship with anyone. Taking kindly to that, Shōta refrained from telling or showing Kyo how he feels and decides best at being her close friend and trusted teammate, if nothing more. Appearance Shōta has long and dark straight hair (close to being a heavy black-brown) that tumbles down about his back and stops just at his knees, colorless eyes that are a plain white and a fair, pale skin complexion. He tends to favor keeping his hair in a long, low ponytail, with twin side bangs framing his face hanging down at his shoulders. His favorite kind of attire is rather loose fitting on him with a simple cream gray and navy blue plain male's kimono top, attaching his katana sheathed blade by the front of his top from a small wooden, brown clip, hanging behind his back by another small brown wooden clip. Under his kimono, he tends to wear a worn cloth with a navy blue umanori hakama and zori with deep blue, almost black tabi--with the exposed parts of his legs near the waist covered in bandages. Tied around his neck is a heavy charcoal gray choker band that he inherited from his uncle, Kai Hikako. Completing his fit, Shōta wears a navy blue village forehead protector about the standard way, around his forehead and back, which is covered under his thick mass of hair. Abilities Taijutsu Because of his team's sensei, Rock Lee, Shōta has developed a good sense of strong and skilled taijutsu. Out of the three-man squad, Shōta is the second best, right after Kyo Hyuuga, in the use of this technique and involvement. He often combines his use of taijutsu with his refined, and swift movements within his kenjutsu use. Genjutsu Shōta is poor in his genjutsu use; he has no type of skill in the art, whatsoever. His parents thinks that this is because of his lack of sight, or his refusal to learn the use to avoid endangering someone around, if he so as loses control. It is unknown if he even knows how to release himself from a genjutsu, or has shown absolutely no knowledge in this field within battle. Ninjutsu Another field in which Shōta is lacking is ninjutsu. He has small knowledge of how to accomplish ninjutsu, but has rarely ever been seen doing such an art. There has been only a few rare times in which Shōta has had to use the Shadow Clone Jutsu to quickly move about a plan, or for drastic measures. Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Part I Shota's Introduction At the beginning of Part I, Shōta's team, Team Lee, has already been configured and assembled with Kyo Hyuuga, Ichijo and along with their squad sensei, Rock Lee. The three shinobi in training have benefited to be a good team under Lee's teachings, even with the few arguments between Ichijo's flirty antics and Kyo's brute and stern-like personality. At most times, the group goes through trying times and some things can't help but to seem difficult with their differences, but Team Lee manages to make things work under the most harshest of situations or even in a mission. Chuunin Exams Arc Entering into the Chuunin Exams with the younger rookies (the characters within the Deeper Bonds series), with Yukino Uzumaki calling him cocky because of his blank, "confident" stare, without having any knowledge that he was in fact sightless, which seemed comical in a way. It takes Kyo and Ichijo to explain to Yukino that their teammate is born legally blind. He doesn't take offense at her outburst, he simply replies with, "You hadn't asked, so you couldn't have known," in a chuckling manner and all is swept under the carpet, no hard feelings. After the rookie teams of Konohagakure are collected and gathered, finished conversing among each other, the Chuunin Exams were ready to go underway. The Chuunin Exam was very important for Shōta and his team since they were not able to participate in last years' undertakings. He had wanted to pass it no matter what on his first try, as most genins would want to from the very start to begin with. Ibiki’s exam was easy for them, even though Shōta had to get an exam written in braille (he is sightless, remember?); but all in all, the team seemed to understand what he really meant of the whole first exam and because of that, they could pass with no problems. In the Forest of Death, using his chakra sensory ability and with the help of Kyo's Byakugan, his team got a scroll pretty quickly in the second portion of the exams. They were the one of the very first teams that finished the second portion of exam earlier than expected. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference This is a fan page for MoonLightDaiyz's OC Ichijo, of her fan-based fanfiction Naruto The Next Generation: Deeper Bonds. The work of both the profiles and the story are currently in progress, so changes may vary. Otherwise, as for the art and basic build of already existing canon characters that may be mentioned or involved, rightfully belongs to the franchise's creator and respective owner; Masashi Kishimoto. The only things MoonLightDaiyz owns, are the arrangement of the fan-based story and its development in plot, OC identities and visually imagined appearances which are represented here on this page. Category:DRAFT